


A Mother's Love

by Merfilly



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah watches over him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/gifts).



He always hated waking up to see her staring at him. She couldn't stop doing it. Too much time lost, once they had caught her, she told herself. That was why she always came in to his room, covered him carefully, and just watched on the nights when sleep became the dream of the park on fire.

Today, maybe he'd be okay with her being here. Before the hospital, she had still sometimes wished for a different life. She had wished for a decent job, a husband like Kyle might have been, and a normal childhood for John.

Mother's Day was a part of that illusionary, impossible life.

Still, she waited in his room, watching her son sleep to keep away the end of the world.


End file.
